---Info---
by Gun543
Summary: This is basicly an info for my SWATH fan story ;) I'll upload the first chapter soon :)


Okay I'm new to this site and I would like to say this...err...this is acustom alternate fan made sequel for Snow White and the why I wrote info well...it's the info about the story xD Here it is: When Snow White is at the age of 18 and her father is still alive her mother dies from that unknown decease from the 15 days of her mother's death Ravenna's troops of course shown up from White's father of course went there and defated them with his then it goes like in the movie,the king finds Ravenna,she assassinates him,she takes over the kingdom and she keeps Snow White locked in here Ravenna does not need to absorb life force from other women to stay young and she stays at her normal young age in her late 20s but she still has her other powers such as being able to transform into a flock of crows and of course her mirror says that Snow White is prettier than her and of course Ravenna gets pissed off,Snow White escapes,Ravenna sends a huntsman to find her,the huntsman turns on Snow White's side,they find her childhood friend,Snow White gets poisoned and then she gets revived,she defeats Ravenna and that's is it ? xD Well after Ravenna was killed as seen in the film only here she does not turn into an old lady she's seen breathing while she's dying which means that she fell into a that night two of her soldiers come to pick her up from her grave and as she wakes up and regenerates her wound she asks them where they are going her and it turns out they bring her to her master (Now this is where it gets more interesting ;)).Her master is a dragon like crow creature who's simply known as "Monger" who was once an alchemist who wanted power and he turned himself into that abomination he is shouts at her and it turns out he was the one who planned it all and the whole thing about stealing Snow White's kingdom and it was Ravenna's first mission but it Ravenna and Finn were kids they escaped the compound where they were taken away from her mother and as they walked in the Dark Forest and avoided numerous monsters they found Monger's Monger promised Ravenna that if she work with him he'll make her the most beautiful woman in the world which of course turned out to be a lie and used her as a already knew there was something wrong but he kept his mouth shut because he was afraid of Monger saw Finn as being useless towards him and he was treating him with a rude for Ravenna he shown much more love and he was the one who teached her about magic and all her skills and that night after her bad meeting with Monger she cries out for all the evil things she did to innocent people in Snow White's kingdom and she didn't wanted it to be this that night she escaped from Monger's fortress to go and live a normal life as a normal well she found some old clothes and apparel and she worn them instead of her normal black suit and she kept her powers to use them in times of emergency she was escaping one day she finds the magical forest where Snow White had being and there she finds her brother's corpse and there she cries out for him and makes a grave for him and the whole day she spent it there in the forest grieving for 45 days she finds a tavern,she enters in calmly pretending nothing's happening while she's sitting she hears a familiar turns her head around and she sees one of her childhood friends after many also notices her and they have a little talk and she tells him a fake story about her past that she lost her brother and that a woodcutter raised her and he died because a team of bandits murdered believes her and tells her that he along with six friends from her childhood also escaped the compound they were taken because the soldiers felt bad for what they were doing and they declared civil war and teamed up with the the civil war was over they went to a kingdom far away known as Rossvoldt where they grew takes her there with his horse and she finds her other six childhood friends all off them of course are all grown tells them what happened to her and they all agree to let her live with them and treat her well as she was their then Ravenna gets what she wanted from a long time.A normal think that's all ? Nope! ;) Snow White meets a dragon (A normal one xD Not like Monger xD) who calls himself "Xirah" who is against Monger and he's been known Ravenna for a long time because he was spying on he's the one who created the magic mirror himself tells Snow White that he was never being on Ravenna's side and he was lying to her the whole time and he lied to Ravenna that Snow White is much prettier than her which of course it's not possible and whilist Ravenna was back then obsessed with beauty she immediately belived him instead of thinking about it Mirror also says that he was working with Xirah from the beginning and that it was Xirah's plan to tell Ravenna that she's not beautiful and thus giving a chance for Snow White to escape and come back and defeat now Xirah tells Snow White about her master and tells her that he was the one above Ravenna who caused so much damage to her for Ravenna she lives her happy what happens when Monger and Xirah with Snow White start to search for her and when Ravenna discovers more enemies and comes encounter with monsters ? It's up to you to find out ;) Okay one of the things I want to include it'll be three new things since Ravenna this time will be the protagonist and Snow White the villain as well Monger will become the secondary villain and same counts too for Xirah (Who in later chapters will join Ravenna's side :3).Well the first one will be normally how her day is going and what event happens and of course it'll focus on Snow White,Monger,Eric and Xirah second feature will be her Journal which writes there what happened to her day and how she feels and explains more of her past and as well her the third thing will be her nightmares she's having in night which shows off how she and Finn were during when Monger was training them. Also the story will include more things such as new characters,monsters,information and her Ravenna's weaknesses ;) Btw since nobody cares about the dwarves they'll die in the story since they are useless characters since Xirah will be the one who will be explaining stuff. So let's say is like a custom-made alternate edition of SWATH which is also like a sequel to it which mainly focuses on Ravenna So what you think of it ? :D 


End file.
